


О единстве и борьбе противоположностей

by stephanie_jeon



Category: B.A.P, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Philosophy, Psychology, Slam Poetry, Songfic, Поэты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanie_jeon/pseuds/stephanie_jeon
Summary: Пока одни люди ставят в противовес огню воду, он контрастирует со светом. Химчан понимает, что огонь внутри него есть ни что иное как желание бороться, а свет — желание жить. Он утопает в череде символов, кинутых вскользь фраз и собственных противоречий, наконец разбирается в собственных чувствах, проблемах и желаниях, но становится только сложнее.





	О единстве и борьбе противоположностей

_Твой вызов принят._  
  
Мысленно он бросает ему перчатку войны, но на деле лишь улыбается искажённо и лаконично, словно мелом очерчивая, отвечает на вопрос экзамена и готовится к нападению.  
  
— Ну что ж, студент Ким. Аристотеля вы знаете неплохо, но местами у вас западает Никомахову этика...  
  
— Подождите, — резко обрывает он преподавателя. — Но Никомахова этика относится к следующему вопросу.   
  
— Вот как? А я думал, вы разбираетесь в теме. Мне кажется, тут даже дополнительные вопросы не нужны. На что-нибудь вы обязательно не ответите.  
  
— Задавайте.  
  
— Студент Ким, вы не боитесь вместо заслуженной тройки не сдать вообще?  
Химчанскрипит зубами, еле сдерживаясь. Он знал: будут валить — но чтобы вот так внаглую, когда он выучил треклятую этику от и до, рассказал билет понятными и не заученными ночью словами. Но вот парадокс: Пак Нара, не сумевшая связать и двух слов, вышла из аудитории с «отлично» в зачётке. И если бы дело было в двойных стандартах…   
  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, — Химчан переходит на шёпот, а рука преподавателя замирает над зачёткой, все предыдущие предметы в которой оценены не ниже «хорошо». Всё бывает впервые, — что сейчас перед тобой твой студент, а не сын бывшей пассии, Бан Ёнгук?  
  
Ёнгук не отвечает. Ставит тошнотворное «удовлетворительно», размашисто расписываясь в зачётной книжке, и протягивает Киму.  
  
— Вы свободны. Позовите следующего.  
  
Пять других студентов, сидящих в аудитории, оборачиваются и шокированно глядят на с шумом удаляющегося Химчан. Контуженно скрипит дверь, и наступает тишина.   
Уже сдавшие или ожидающие своей смерти студенты в коридоре нападают, как мухи на сладкое, замещая голосами один другого.  
  
— Ну что, как сдал?   
  
Химчан делает несколько контрольных вздохов, чтобы успокоиться, оставляет зачётку в специальной коробке и поворачивается к любопытным одногруппникам.   
  
— Три, — почти без эмоций произносит он и без лишних объяснений покидает этаж, а затем уже и университет.   
В рот так и просится сигарета, но последнюю он выкурил ещё утром, а денег на новые не взял. У ворот университета парень от нечего делать листает меню телефона, мозоля взглядом строку состояния, где значится один непринятый вызов. Химчан еле сдерживается, чтобы не сорваться на ком-либо или чём-либо. Он со злостью пинает цементный обломок забора и в итоге попадает по железным прутьям. Шипит больше не от боли, а от гнева, но легче отчего-то становится.   
  
Снова звонит телефон. Не глядя на то, кто звонит, он отвечает резкое:  
  
— Чего ещё?  
  
— Оппа, — слышится неловкое по ту сторону провода. — С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
Химчан тушуется и бьёт ладонью по лбу, сжав зубы, матеря себя последними словами.  
  
— Суён, я в порядке. Прости, это нервы. Как ты?   
  
— Я, я хорошо. Папа не может до тебя дозвониться. Ты сдал экзамен?  
  
— Отец рядом?  
  
— Да.   
  
— У меня три… Впервые в этой жизни. Круто, правда? Даже не за знания, можно сказать.   
  
Химчан не видит, но в деталях представляет, как Суён стоит наверняка в коридоре, подпирая собой синюю стену, накручивает на палец выбеленный локон и кусает губы. Он слишком хорошо знает Джой, как он любит её называть. Даже лучше, чем родную мать, и от осознания этого даже немного противно. Он уже и забыл, когда в последний раз видел ту женщину, что его родила. Парадоксальным во всей этой ситуации было то, что новая семья отца, в том числе и сестра, казалась ему роднее, чем дом в Каннаме, что своими большими стенами кричал о своей пустоте почти каждый вечер. Его мать была бизнес-леди — одной из тех акул на рынке недвижимости, что в первый день вам приятно улыбнётся, а на второй — разобьёт сердце. Не сработало лишь с отцом Химчана. Сердце она разбила ему примерно через два года после появления сына. Учитывая, что Ырим родила его в семнадцать, то это многое объясняло.   
  
— Приезжай, — коротко просит Суён, и Химчан знает точно — она улыбается грустно, по-глупому, отчасти по-детски.  
  
— Дай отца, пожалуйста. — Химчан, наконец, чувствует, как его отпускает. Во всяком случае, членовредительствовать больше не хочется.   
  
Он идёт вдоль по тротуару, а в груди с зимой разлагается что-то прохладное с горьковатым привкусом. Он маскирует свою истерию кашлем, а после слышит вязкое «здравствуй», выражающее своей интонацией куда больше, чем тысяча отрепетированных и повторенных про себя вопросов. Это ему в отце и нравится.   
  
— Привет, Джой сказала…  
— Приезжай. Ты же знаешь, что мы тебе всегда рады.  
  
Химчан усмехается — знает, в отличие от Ырим, которой, он уверен, плевать не то что на результаты экзамена, на сына вообще. И эта его уверенность будит в нём такую прекрасную вещь как совесть. Противно думать о матери в таком ключе, — ведь это же мать. Чёрт возьми, мать.   
  
— Хорошо.   
  
Рефлексия и быстрая ходьба помогают. Он понимает это, переходя дорогу уже в шестой раз. Из головы отказывается уходить образ преподавателя. Так получилось, что в отличие от своиходногруппников, Химчан познакомился с БанЁнгуком задолго до пятого семестра. А именно за год до того, как Бан стал вести у третьего курса психологов этику. Он оказался новоявленным любовником его матери, был младше её лет на семь, но Химчан видел тогда — у него это серьёзное, возможно даже — не проходящее. Тем не менее, они расстались. Инициатором, как понял сам Химчан, была мать, сам он лезть в эти дебри не хотел — понимал, что это может плохо для него кончиться. Поэтому новость об их расставании он воспринял как нечто само разумеющееся. Всю плачевность он осознал лишь полгода назад, когда порог лекционной пересёк выпускник аспирантуры, а ныне старший преподаватель кафедры философии Бан Ёнгук, возненавидевший сына бывшей пассии с первого семинара или даже с первого после долгого перерыва взгляда. Профессиональная этика преподавателя этики оказалась пущена его амбициями по кругу. Кажется, граница «преподаватель-студент» была стёрта уже тогда. Пока один взывал к рационализму, второй действовал чисто на эмоциях, являя собой даже не безалаберность или глупость, а простую детскую обиду.   
  
С полным отсутствием понимания происходящего Химчан добрался до многоэтажного дома, расположенного в Кванчжине — типичном спальном районе Сеула с обезличенной грязно-серой инфраструктурой и зелёными декорациями.   
  
Дверь квартиры открылаЁнджон, супруга отца. Она криво улыбнулась, и на её зубах показались следы от мака. С тяжёлым подбородком и большим носом её едва ли можно было назвать красавицей, но за что его отец полюбил эту женщину Химчан понимал ясно: она была честной, понимающей и, что самое главное, тёплой. К ней тянулись. Он нередко ловил себя на зависти к Суён, ведь ей так повезло с родителями, причём с обоими. К отцу Химчан и сам тянулся, и наличие у него другой семьи воспринимал нормально, хотя и любовники матери его особо не тревожили. Кроме одного.  
  
Ёнджон улыбнулась, затащив его в тёплую квартиру. В нос ударил приятный запах яблок в карамели и лёгкого женского парфюма.  
  
— Привет, троечник, — прошелестел голос рядом. По лестнице в одной рубашке и шортах спустилась Джой с лохматым котом на руках.   
  
Химчан на столь лестное обращение лишь закатывает глаза и лениво обнимает младшую сестру, чихая.  
  
— Убери это недоразумение куда подальше.  
  
Суён злобно хихикает и отпускает своего питомца на пол. Тот, горделиво подняв хвост, следует на кухню, где на всю квартиру транслируется матч по кёрлингу.   
  
— С окончанием сессии, тупица.  
  
— Я посмотрю на тебя через год на твоей первой сессии, дорогуша. Ты сегодня на слэм идёшь?   
  
— Я позову отца, — бросает женщина и идёт на кухню.   
  
Химчан снова чихает.  
  
— Хорошо. Ой… Какого хрена ты кота завела?  
  
— Он был таким несчастным, прям как ты сейчас.  
  
Губы Химчана сжимаются в тонкую полоску, и он потирает пальцами подбородок, думая, чтобы такое сказать едкое.   
  
— Так что там со слэмом?  
  
— Хочешь со мной?   
  
— А что, нельзя?  
  
— Можно, — недоуменно произносит Суён и заправляет волосы за ухо. — Ты никогда не относился серьёзно к моей лирике, и ты…  
  
— С этим цветом ты похожа на цыплёнка, — резко меняет он тему и встречается с беззаботным взглядом отца.  
  
— А ты на недорокера. Ой, пап, какой счёт?  
  
— Будто тебя это интересует, — фыркает мужчина, и Суён понимает, как же эти оба похожи, не то что в характерах, даже в мимике.   
  
— Мы собираемся на слэм. Это до одиннадцати. Так, на будущее.  
  
— Так, на будущее, проследи за ней, а то…  
  
— Чунхон там будет?   
  
— Оппа! — возмущается Суён, топая ногой. Химчан гаденько улыбается.  
  
— Проследи за ней.   
  
Химчан кивает.  
  
— Если хочешь успеть к началу, то нам нужно выходить минут через пятнадцать. Я переоденусь, а вы пока тут полощите друг другу мозги. Вдруг поможет.  
  
Он провожает взглядом сестру на второй этаж и поворачивается к отцу.  
  
— Это пиздец, — вздыхает он облегчённо. — Он тронутый на всю голову.   
  
— Он ещё будет у вас вести?  
  
— Надеюсь, что нет. Даже Чон не была такой сволочью в прошлом семестре.  
  
— Господи, Химчан, я тебя умоляю, в университете с каждым семестром появляются преподы один другого краше. В своё время я с такими столкнулся.  
  
— Да этот уёбок даже дополнительных вопросов не задавал, хотя мой ответ был одним из лучших на экзамене, но этот…  
  
— Не выражайся, — исподлобья смотрит на него родитель и хлопает по плечу. — Зная Суён, её переодевания затянутся на полчаса, ты наверняка голоден. Пошли, бедный студент.  
  


***

  
  
— Сегодня будет выступать Кванхи, тебе понравится.  
  
— С чего такая уверенность? — Они проходят между столиков и садятся на второй от стены, почти у самой сцены. Химчан смотрит на двух девушек возле неё, что бурно что-то обсуждают, не забывая активно жестикулировать, будто переводя свои слова на язык жестуно.  
  
— Он пишет социалку и философскую лирику. Тебе вроде нравится подобное.  
Химчан согласно кивает и отпивает воды из стакана, что заранее поставили организаторы слэма на столы посетителей.  
  
— Объясни вообще, как работает эта система с выступлениями. Я не очень понимаю.  
  
— Слэм — это жизнь, это лирика, это поэзия. Слэм — это чувства, признания и обличение. Читают тут только свои стихи, поэтому не жди здесь оригинального прочтения Ли Хансона или Ми Гёри.   
  
— Тут просто читают в порядке очереди или существует система оценки?  
  
— Вообще, везде по-разному. Многое зависит от настроения жюри. Они выбирают рандомно некоторых людей из зала, а в конце вечера либо выбирают сами, либо дают право сделать это зрителям. Тут поэты слушают поэтов. Так сказать, одна тонкая душа пытается понять другую тонкую душу. В самом начале вечера жюри выбирают «жертвенника», что будет выступать вне конкурса. Этакий разогрев. Судя по реакции, эта роль досталась Ынсан. Видишь, вон та девушка в чёрном и в шляпе с широкими полями? Она зачётная, но пишет исключительно любовную лирику, — как можно более непринуждённо произносит Суён и откидывается на спинку стула, подзывая к себе официанта. — Будешь что-нибудь? — спрашивает она у брата, пока тот внимательно изучает зрителей. Он отрицательно качает головой и смотрит на сцену, на которую выходит низкорослый лопоухий мужчина средних лет, лучезарно улыбающийся во все свои тридцать два керамических имплантата. — Один вишнёвый слаш, пожалуйста.  
  
В приглушённом свете сцена приобретает оттенок мистицизма. Ведущий желает всем хорошего вечера, представляет зрителям сегодняшних счастливчиков — жюри — и уходит со сцены. На его место встаёт девушка. Высокая, несуразная, с длинными пальцами и немного сутулая, она щурится, смотря на зрителей, и неожиданно кладёт выданный микрофон на пол. Химчан удивляется, потому что не уверен, что голос девушки дойдёт до задних рядов. Свет над сценой исчезает совсем, остаётся лишь одинокий луч прожектора, вырывающий и ставящий в центр всего эфемерную фигуру девушки. Её голос, как у мертвеца, — гусиной кожей разносится по телу, селится в самой плазме — до костного мозга.  
  


_Просто_ _выкричать_ _бы все это,_

 

_переслушать_ _,в_ _выплюнуть,высмеять_ _._

  
  
Химчан смотрит на Суён. Та замирает будто в эйфории, смотря только на сцену, почти не дыша. И тогда он понимает, почему его сестра так цепляется за эти слэмы, в то время как её одноклассницы тратят последние деньги на концерты любимых групп.   
  


_Я_ _влюбилась_ _,б_ _оже,в_ _поэта._

 

_Дай мне силы теперь выстоять,_

 

_с губ сорвать его рифмы с кожею,_

 

_что давно заменили молитвы._

  
  
Суён больно кусает губы, на секунду смещая взгляд с поэтессы на место возле сцены, и находит-таки его.  
  


_И глаза…эти_ _глаза_ _,б_ _оже_ _мой,_

 

_их бы с памяти вырезать бритвою,_

 

_чтобы почва устойчива снова_

 

_и не нужно искать равновесие_

 

_в каждом взгляде и в каждом слове._

 

_Только где бы найти это лезвие?.._

 

_Снова вечер царапают кошки,_

 

_мир внутри сжимается, мечется._

 

_Я его тихо прячу в ладошки._

 

_Боже_ _,э_ _то_ _ведь,правда,лечится_ _?*_

  
  
Он глубоко вздыхает и хлопает, как и все другие присутствующие. Ощущения, такие будто на него вылили галлон ледяной воды, а после отправили в самое пекло. Это похоже на  ** _свет_** _,_ что когтистой лапой пытается выбраться из самого нутра, разодрать внутреннюю пелену. И ему это нравится.   
  
— Ну как? — неуверенно спрашивает Джой, делая небольшой глоток сладкого льда.  
  
— Потрясающе.  
  
— Кстати, это правда, что ты писал песни? Может, попробуешь как-нибудь? Это ведь тоже стихи.  
  
— Нет, — резко отрезает он и снова смотрит на сцену.  
  
Химчан ёрзает на стуле и внимательно слушает следующего выступающего. Им оказывается мужчина лет тридцати в очках в толстой оправе и с розовыми прядями в волосах. Так, один за другим, перед ним открываются души. Он понимает слова Суён буквально.   
Девушка постоянно наматывает волосы на палец — волнуется.  
  
— С точки зрения психологии, ты откровенно палишься, — хмурится парень и смотрит на объект её вожделения. С виду, в этом её однокласснике Чхве Чунхоне не ничего особенного, за исключением большого роста. Он даже кажется ему неприметным. Ровно до тех пор, пока тот не выходит на сцену и не рвёт её в клочья. И тогда он понимает.  
  
— Так нельзя. — Химчан следит, как парень покидает сцену, даже не поинтересовавшись оценками судей, а после скрывается в служебном помещении. У него, походу, эмоции через край, а лирика-то была любовная… — Выступи. У тебя же полно нерассказанного.   
  
Джой отрицательно качает головой и переводит взгляд на свои руки.  
  
— Если я выступлю когда-нибудь, я автоматом беру с тебя обещание, что ты выступишь тоже. Однажды  
Химчан молчит — такая перспектива ему не нравится.  
  


***

  
  
Новый семестр начинается с составленного через одно место деканатом расписания. Химчан закатывает глаза, видя количество окон, а временами и пар на неделе. Рядом стоит Пак Хёмин, их староста, и конкретно охеревает от увиденного.  
  
— О, Бан! — восклицает девушка, тыча своим синим длинным ногтём в расписание. — Нам его на культурную антропологию поставили, прикинь.  
Химчан не отвечает. Отходит в сторону и бьётся головой об стену.   
  
— За что мне всё это? — сипит он куда-то в бетонную стену и думает, что в пору бы удавиться. — У нас по ней зачёт? По этой грёбаной антропологии? — отрывается он от самовредительства.   
  
— Экзамен, — будничным тоном сообщает сокурсница. — Ты в порядке, Химчан?  
  
Химчан отрицательно качает головой, и ему кажется, что кто-то свыше решил над ним поиздеваться.  
  
— Я что, в прошлой жизни монстром был? — бурчит он в стену. Кто-то хлопает его по плечу, и Ким смотрит взглядом, полным ненависти, на своего лучшего друга, а по совместительству одногруппника — Мун Чонопа.   
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Бан случился, — цедит он сквозь зубы и нарывается на недоумённый взгляд старосты.  
  
— Ты чего, он же такой крутой препод! — В Хёмин просыпается фанатка, и от этого зрелища его тянет блевать. Чоноп успокаивающе хлопает друга по плечу, будучи в курсе всей ситуации.  
  
Домой Химчан возвращается около семи вечера. Он сильно удивляется, когда понимает, что помимо его кроссовок в прихожей стоит пара знакомых туфель.  
  
— Ма-а-ам, ты дома? — Химчан проходит в свою комнату и бросает сумку с конспектами на кровать. Щёлкает замок соседней комнаты и оттуда выходит ухоженная женщина, на вид которой не дашь больше двадцати пяти — спасибо филигранным уколам пластических хирургов. — Давно не виделись.  
Женщина улыбается. От неё сильно несёт ароматом от Паломы Пикассо, что вызывает у Химчана тошноту, точно так же, как и ярко-красная помада на губах и этот псевдотёплый взгляд — за три года на психфаке он научился замечать за людьми слишком много деталей, что кричат о поведении куда больше, чем слова и взгляды. Он видит только то, что Ырим устала, а также дискомфорт, будто видеть сына для неё сродни китайской пытке водой.   
  
— Как поживаешь?   
  
— В порядке, как видишь.   
  
— А Нахён? Как она?  
  
— Мам, мы уже полгода как расстались.  
  
_Тебя хоть что-нибудь интересует, кроме себя?_  
  
— Прости, — неловко кусает она губы и тут же отвечает на звонок, звук которого разрезает не успевшую заплыть неловкостью тишину. — Да, Хёсу, я слушаю.   
  
Женщина отходит в сторону и, как успевает понять по интонации, звонит не подчинённый, а очередная жертва чар его прекрасной maman. Наверное, моложе. Наверно, красивее предыдущих. Наверно, он тоже будет несчастлив, если, конечно, он не альфонс, которых его мама за свою жизнь повстречала достаточно.  
  
— Мам! — резко говорит он, заставляя женщину у окна замереть с трубкой у уха и бросить короткое «я перезвоню».  
  
— Ты что себе позволяешь? — пыхтит Ырим и подходит ближе к сыну, тыча в грудь парня идеально отполированным ногтём. Ырим вообще вся идеальна. Костюм, фигура, причёска, макияж, манеры — вся она сродни иконе. —  ** _Не лезь на рожон_**. Тебе что, недостаточно тех денег, что есть у тебя на счету?  
  
— Мам, я всего лишь позвал тебя, — начинает Химчан вкрадчиво,  ** _опуская голову_**  и аккуратно убирая руку матери от груди. — А насчёт денег… Я их почти не трачу, ты же знаешь. Долго ты ещё будешь так бегать из угла в угол, а?   
  
— Да ты… да ты… Весь в своего папашу!  
Химчан не злится. Он чувствует себя, как море в штиль. Но в то же время совесть противной старухой стучит клюкой где-то внутри.  
  
_Не заставляй меня хотеть тебя ненавидеть, мама._  
  
— Что такого в том, что я похож на отца?  
  
— Растёшь таким же безответственным, — плюёт она.  
  
— Ну, мам, в отличие от других он не побоялся взять на себя ответственность и жениться на тебе, когда выяснилось, что ты беременна мной.   
  
— Этот брак ничего нам не дал. Посмотри на нас. Где я и где этот чёртов менеджер турфирмы? Между нами всегда была пропасть!  
  
— Кажется, мы говорим о разных вещах. Мам, не заводись.  
  
Женщина продолжает пыхтеть и вставлять свои аргументы ни к месту, причитая, какой у него никчёмный отец. Химчан не понимает, что её так завело, ведь он просто позвал её, а в итоге их разговор вновь свёлся к отцу и какой Химчан неблагодарный, раз продолжает с ним общаться.  
  
— Он бросил меня ради не пойми кого, — кричит Ырим. — И ты к ним, как к себе домой ходишь! Сдружился ещё с его блядской дочкой… Смотрела как-то фотографии. Химчан, скажи честно, ты специально?  
  
— Он мой отец, и это  _нормально_ , что я хочу с ним общаться. Мне уже давно не пять лет, мама. В конце концов, его я вижу чаще, чем тебя.  
  
— Но я работаю! — не выдерживает женщина. — Ты знаешь, как сложно держаться на плаву?  
  
— Да, понимаю, только всё своё свободное время ты посвящаешь своим ухажёрам. Так было всегда. Ты вообще хоть как-то интересует моя жизнь? Тебя не волнует, что я могу когда-нибудь сдохнуть от передоза, потому что ты не будешь знать, что я делаю?  
  
— Ты употребляешь? — шокированно произносит Ырим и резко задирает рукав его рубашки.   
  
— Прости, мам, но тебе пора лечиться, — наконец не выдерживает он, вырывая руку, и исчезает в комнате, громко хлопает дверью, закрывая её на замок.  
  
— Химчан, ты правда не колешься? Ты хоть понимаешь, как это отразится на  _моей_  репутации?  
  
Он хмурит брови и надевает наушники, пытаясь заглушить недовольство матери и ту ярость, что бьётся  ** _огнём_**  о рёбра.   
  
Имеет ли вообще смысл пытаться найти с ней общий язык?   
  


***

  
  
Перед глазами нечто белое в клеточку с синими кляксами. О том, что перед ним его тетрадь с конспектом, Химчан понимает лишь после того, как его хлопает по плечу Чоноп, что едва заметно кивает в сторону преподавателя.  
  
— Была бурная ночка? — усмехается Чоноп и ловит на себе хмурый взгляд друга. — Ладно, прости.   
  
— Читал монографии всю ночь, чтобы этот мудак не думал, что всё знает лучше всех. Я его этику и антропологию верт…  
  
— Парочка на заднем ряду, о чём вы там так любезно шепчетесь, не поделитесь?   
  
— Ёнгук отрывается от повествования, и студенты оборачиваются.  
  
Химчан смотрит назад и понимает, что под парочкой он имел в виду их с Муном. Усмехается.  
  
— О том, что Херсковиц, несмотря на всю его гениальность, так и не ответил на вопрос о необходимых элементах существования культур. — Химчан фыркает, а Чоноп кивает, делая вид, что понимает, о чём вообще Ким говорит. Он смотрит на преподавателя и нервно сглатывает, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю, заодно прихватив с собой Химчана, которому, походу, очень нравится пререкаться с Баном.  
  
— Похвально, что вы забегаете вперёд, но о концепции Херсковица мы поговорим позже.   
  
Химчан сморщился и посмотрел в окно. На улице как из ведра шёл ливень, а от низкого давления клонило в сон. Мун пробурчал себе под нос, что Химчан сам нарывается на неприятности, и вернулся к записям. А Кима это не волнует. У него из-за тройки по предмету, который он знал на «отлично», самолюбие задето.   
Когда Ёнгук его просит остаться после лекции, Химчан не удивляется. Зная его, он бы удивился, если бы преподаватель закрыл бы на это глаза. Когда последний студент закрывает дверь, Химчан садится на первую парту и мажет взглядом по нацарапанным синими чернилами всуе каракулями. Ёнгук открывает окно и закуривает сигарету, чтобы ветер спокойно смог сдуть дым, скрывая следы преступления. Бан делает глубокую затяжку и выпускает в воздух тонкую струю дыма.  
  
Первым тишины не выдерживает Ким.  
  
— Она в порядке, если тебе интересно.  
Ёнгук резко повернулся, окинув парня изучающим взглядом.  
  
— С чего ты взял, что меня это волнует? — он сбил пепел с сигареты прямо на пол и склонил голову набок. Химчан заметил, как дёрнулся его кадык, а пальцы сильнее сжали бумажный фильтр — нервничает, подумал он, и поднял взгляд выше — Ёнгук отвернулся.   
  
— Ну, судя по твоему поведению, ещё волнует.   
  
Мужчина недовольно цокает. Наполовину выкуренная сигарета оказывается за окном, и Ёнгук складывает руки в карманах брюк.   
  
— Ырим меня больше интересует.  
  
— Даже если и так, мама своим отказом хорошо задела твоё самолюбие, Бан Ёнгук, не так ли?   
  
— Отказом?  
  
— Когда она бросила тебя. Судя по твоему характеру, ты явно привык к тому, что последнее слово всегда за тобой, только вот зачем ты впутываешь в это меня, я не понимаю.  
  
Ёнгук сощурился, будто пытаясь разглядеть его лучше, и слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Злишься из-за своей оценки?  
  
— Ну, если бы тебя оценили не по достоинству, что бы ты чувствовал, Бан Ёнгук?   
  
— Злость?  
  
Химчан усмехается.  
  
— Ты даже не пытаешься отрицать.  
  
— Возможно, я был предвзят, но этику ты всё равно не знаешь.  
  
Ким закатывает глаза, понимая, что спорить бесполезно.   
  
— Теперь мне понятно, почему вы сошлись. Два упёртых барана, длякоторых существует только их точка зрения.   
  
Ёнгук не успевает ответить: у Химчана звонит телефон.   
  
— Прости, — без капли сожаления произносит Ким и хлопает себя по карманам в поисках телефона. Его лицо вмиг веселеет, стоит увидеть имя звонившего. — Да, Суён… Сегодня? Даже не знаю. Во сколько? Ладно, скорее всего буду. Встретимся на слэме или мне заехать за тобой? Хорошо, а кто?...Ладно-ладно, любовь моя, спокойно, я не докапываюсь. Всё, до вечера.   
  
— Девушка? — хмурясь, спрашивает преподаватель и прочищает горло.  
  
— Ну не парень же. — Химчан расплывается в улыбке. — О чём ты хотел поговорить, Бан Ёнгук?   
  
— Я хотел поговорить об Ырим. Она сильно изменилась?  
  
— Как я могу ответить на этот вопрос, если в идеале я вижу её раз в месяц?   
Ёнгук отходит к столу и начинает перебирать бумаги, не зная, куда деть руки.   
  
— А раньше? Она надолго пропадала?  
  
Химчан задумывается. А ведь правда, его мать раньше чаще бывала дома, пусть и не каждый день. Но неужели проблема лежит в её отношениях? Он отрицательно качает головой и смотрит время на телефоне. Семнадцать сорок.  
  
— Она не говорила с тобой обо мне? — осторожно интересуется Ёнгук.  
  
— Не думай, что ты центр Земли, Бан. Мне пора. Счастливо оставаться!  
  
Химчан быстро собирает вещи в сумку и спускается вниз, к двери. У выхода голос Ёнгука его останавливает:  
  
— Постарайся быть с ней помягче и  ** _не лезь на рожон_** , Ким Химчан.  
  
_Ещё один советчик._  
  
— Спасибо за совет, — грубо бросает он и вылетает из аудитории. Он сам не знает почему, но в нём просыпается злость, дружащая в дёсны с яростью.  ** _Огонь_**  вновь одерживает победу над  ** _светом_**.   
Злость не утихает в нём и тогда, когда он приходит на слэм, внося плату за выступление и садясь на привычное место во втором ряды. Джой с её загадочным другом пока не наблюдается. Он смотрит на часы, а после поправляет рубашку, расстёгивая воротник. Химчан не стал после университета заезжать домой переодеваться, подумав, что не успеет добраться до клуба, где проходит поэтри-слэм, вовремя. Радостью уже было то, что он не выглядел потрёпанным. Сегодня, помимо джинсовой рубашки, на нём были чёрные джинсы, визуально делающие ноги длиннее, кепка, повёрнутая козырьком назад, тёмно-синие кеды и кожаная куртка. Химчан поймал на себе заинтересованный взгляд девушки — кажется, она была здесь и в прошлый раз. Но не придав этому особого значения, погряз в телефоне, переписываясь с Чонопом с каменным лицом, но с горящим внутри сердцем. Точки в конце каждого сообщения он ставил не по причине любви к пунктуации.   
  
Огонь горел, в голове ненавязчиво играла музыка на мотив либертанго, а слова сами собой связывались в предложения, а затем уже и в строфы. Решено, подумал он, завидев на горизонте Джой и незнакомую девушку с выкрашенными в ярко-алый волосами. Незнакомка смущённо улыбнулась и неожиданно помахала рукой ведущему слэма.   
  
— Я хочу выступить, — сорвалось у него с губ вместо приветствия.  
  
— Кто-то снова не в духе, — вынесла свой вердикт сестра и села к стене, хотя в прошлой раз она была ближе к стене. Химчану, что знал о любви Джой к постоянству, это показалось странным. Он обернулся посмотреть, нет ли поблизости Чунхона, которым Суён в своё время прожужжала ему все уши, но наткнулся лишь на пустую стену. — Знакомься, это Йери. Она учится классом ниже, а вон та гарцующая лошадь, — она махнула в сторону ведущего, что расхаживал по залу с кучей бумаг, — её дядя.   
  
Они обменялись вежливыми улыбками.  
  
— Стоп, — слишком громко сказала Суён. — Ты хочешь выступить?  
  
— Если повезёт.  
  
— Оппа, ты на глазах меняешься. Я тебя не узнаю. Что с тобой происходит?   
  
— У тебя бывало такое, что ты вот ничего не чувствуешь, относишься ко всему индифферентно, а потом появляется один человек, и тебя вдруг начинает всё бесить. Настолько, что здесь всё горит? — он указывает себе на грудь, — И ощущение такое, будто он специально нарывается. Иногда просто хочется взять и заставить его  _опустить голову_ , чтобы он, наконец, признал свою неправоту, забрал свои слова обратно и вообще… Бесит.   
  
— Не было, но лично мне кажется, что ты просто сражаешься сам с собой. Пытаясь убедить себя и других, что ты ничего не чувствуешь, что тебя ничего не трогает, что тебе срать на окружающих, что тебе проще заморачиваться по мелочам, чем по большим проблемам, ты как бы становишься противоречием, потому что этот человек, что тебя бесит, вытаскивает из тебя то самое, твоё настоящее. А если говорить просто, то ты очень себя любишь, поэтому тебя задевают поползновения в свою сторону.   
  
— С такими словами тебе на филсфак, — Химчан смотрит на ведущего, объявляющего начало вечера, — а не на врача.  
  
— Я уже всё решила, — храбрится девушка, делая глоток воды. — Ты записался?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Отлично. — Девушка криво улыбается и на мгновенье смотрит вправо и подмигивает. Обернувшись, парень никого не замечает.  
  
Спустя минуту свет в зале гаснет, погружая во тьму всё, кроме маленького островка на сцене. В центр выходит солидный мужчина под пятьдесят, с первого взгляда которого и не назовёшь любителем поэзии. Он начинает запнувшись. Глотает слова, но это его, своё, настоящее, истинное признание об одиночестве и обвинении себя в этом. Эта сцена три на пять, пожалуй, единственное место в мире, где все эти люди могут признаться и не быть осужденными. Это не клуб анонимных «болеющих», это просто откровение скованной серыми буднями души. Это — настоящее. И Химчан это чувствует.   
  
— Это очищает, — говорит он едва слышно и сталкивается глазами с Йери.  
  
— Да, согласна, — жизнерадостно, даже слишком громко отвечает девушка и кивает в сторону сцены. — Я написала дяде, так что, скорее всего, тебя выберут. У тебя это впервые? Сцены не боишься?  
  
— Он и сцена? — осипшим голосом переспрашивает Джой, снимая бежевую куртку и вешая на спинку стула. — Вот насчёт этого можно не волноваться. Он даже во втором классе старшей школы ходил на курсы ораторского искусства.   
Тебе легко говорить, хочется сказать ему, но Химчан просто-напросто отделывается натянутой улыбкой и ждёт своей очереди. Его бьёт мандраж от осознания того, что его услышат. Быть услышанным для него сродни аномалии. Он как-то привык к обособлению.   
Спустя некоторое время к ним подходит ведущий. Чхве Чанён оказывается «своим» по всем меркам человеком. Химчан замечает, что Джой так и тянет что-то спросить, но та постоянно себя одёргивает, теребя край сумочки.   
  
— Он сегодня не выступает, — улыбается мужчина, заставляя кожу девушки испытать на себе все оттенки красного. — Йери рассказывала о вас. Это твой седьмой слэм, верно? — Суён кивает. — Эх-х, значит ты не застала времена Джеппа. Он в последнее время выступает только, как слушатель. Чунхон его хубэ, надо будет вас как-нибудь познакомить, — довольно лыбится ведущий. — Ну, я пойду, а ты, — он указывает на Химчана своим тонким пальцем, — после Канхи.   
  
— Дядя дело говорит. Он ещё рэп временами читает. Я скину тебе как-нибудь, — Йери потягивает через трубочку воду и подмигивает подруге. — Объект обожания у правой стены и общается с какой-то аджуммой.   
  
Химчан закатывает глаза и осторожно встаёт, пытаясь не нарушить зыбкую атмосферу меланхолии, созданную девушкой на сцене. Он аккуратно принимает микрофон из её рук после выступления и неуверенно поднимается на сцену, жмурясь от луча света, бьющего прямо в лицо.  
  
— Эм-м, привет всем, — мнётся он, не зная как начать. — Я Химчан, и сегодня у меня первое выступление. Если честно, стихами я увлекаюсь не так давно. Как-то так получилось. В общем, я хочу прочитать одно стихотворение. Слова пришли ко мне сегодня, и это было на эмоциях. Даже не знаю, можно ли это стихами назвать… — Химчан чешет затылок и складывает кисти рук на бёдрах. Готов.   
  
Он находит взглядом Суён, желающую ему удачи и открывает рот. Химчан практически не дышит, а слова, кажется, живут своей жизнью.  
  


нет иногда - ой! - ни совести, ни вины:

 

рифм бы взаймы да пару шагов бы взаймы

 

к самой заветной - проще ли сдаться? - цели.

 

кто передумал - внешне пусть уцелели,

 

но  _никакой духовной свободы_  вовсе:

  
  
Его голос становится громче.  
  


в вычурной позе, в сбитом от страха торсе,

 

мягким хореем пульса да в яме смысла

 

ворох словесных вкусов под нёбом выстлав,

 

крошками мыслей падать к устам Вселенной...

 

и растворяться пристрастно-непременно.

 

больше ни чувства, ни капитана-воли,

 

 _фраза теряет силы в плену символик_  -

 

все потому, что  _буквы ложатся грузом_

 

 _людям на плечи_ , плавно стекая в блузы

 

и попадая в сердце - приют свободы...

  
  
Химчан делает паузу.  
  


тот ли волшебник, кто без обмана отдал

 

кров для раздетой мысли - обертку слова?

 

 _чувство - основа_.

 

и мир твой с него срисован.**

  
  
Он думал, будет  ** _свет_**.   
  
Он думал,  ** _огонь_**  утихнет.   
  
Он думал, станет хуже.  
  
На деле он  **опускает голову**  и чувствует пустоту.   
  
Его нет — есть лишь слова, сжигаемые синим пламенем.  
  


***

  
  
Всё идёт к чёрту.   
  
Всё идёт к чёрту третьего октября, когда посреди семинара по культурной антропологии у Ким Химчана звонит телефон. Всё идёт к чёрту в тот момент, когда он выбегает из аудитории и отвечает на звонок Суён, ведь она не будет звонить просто так, посреди пары, зная о нелюбви брата к посторонним вызовам.   
  
Всё идёт к чёрту, когда он слышит её дрожащий и осипший, будто от крика, голос, навязчиво повторяющий одну фразу «Приезжай, папа разбился».   
Всё идёт к чёрту и останавливается на единой точке развития: голова опускается, отрицается отрицаемое. Матч «Действительность — Ким Химчан» заканчивается поражением последнего.   
  
Он возвращается в аудиторию и, не смотря ни на одногруппников, ни на Бан Ёнгука, ведущего диалог с одним из студентов, но отвлекающегося на Кима, забирает вещи и без лишних слов покидает аудиторию, а уже потом и университет.   
  
В голове неверие, но Суён так шутить не будет. Он ловит такси и всю дорогу лихорадочно пытается сообразить, что происходит. У него шок и ощущение, что сердце где-то в гортани застряло. Происходящее понимается плохо. Этого просто не может быть. Он выскакивает из машины, едва та останавливается на знакомой улице. Сердечный ритм сбивается, а ноги кажутся ватными, когда он несколько раз, почти до болезненного вдавливает кнопку дверного звонка в бетонное основание. От этого ничего не изменится.   
Открывает Суён. Зарёванная, с растрепавшимся хвостом, потёкшей тушью, искусанными в кровь губами и потерянным взглядом она едва держится на ногах. Он понимает, что сказанное всё по телефону правда, и мир окончательно раскалывается. Огонь затухает, а свет остаётся погребённым под пеплом, давая лишь блёклый ореол. Там, внутри, пустота.   
  
— Мы справимся, — выдавливает он из себя, не веря собственным словам, поглаживая Джой по волосам. — Мы справимся, правда. — Его голос звучит тихо и хрипло, как после сна, но внутри всё кричит. Эта самая пустота, как субстрат существования, бьётся в эпилептическом припадке и кричит:

**«** **П** **Р Е К Р А Т И Т Е** **»** **.**

  
  


***

  
  
Когда Чоноп собирается покинуть аудиторию, преподаватель Бан неожиданно его останавливает, подзывая к себе. Он закрывает кабинет, и они идут по коридору, а Мун примерно догадывается, чего от него хотят услышать.  
  
— Твой друг… Ничего, что я на «ты»? — Чоноп машет головой. — Он уже две недели не появляется на занятиях. Ты не в курсе, что с ним?  
  
— Вам не рассказали, — поджимает губы блондин и складывает руки на груди. — Помните, пару недель тому назад был траур по погибшим? Самолет из Сеула в Токио? — Ёнгук кивает. — Там был его отец.  
  
Чоноп останавливается, поправляя сумку на плече.  
  
— Вы меня простите, Ёнгук-ши, я тороплюсь, — говорит Чоноп, посмотрев на время на электронном табло в холле.  
  
— Хорошо. Иди.  
  
Парень ускоряет шаг, но останавливается и оборачивается в сторону преподавателя:  
  
— Вы меня, конечно, простите за наглость, Ёнгук-ши, но у вас отвратительный вкус на женщин.  
Он усмехается и всё-таки уходит. Бан хмурится и крутит на пальце ключ от кабинета, почему-то мысленно соглашаясь со словами студента, а ещё ему в голову приходит странная, но правильная, как он думает, идея.   
  


***

  
  
Он проходит в дом, замечая на стойке с обувью до боли знакомые туфли — мама дома. Но он не идёт искать её, а сразу следует прямо по коридору в комнату, стараясь не шуметь. В голове полная анархия, а нос неприятно щекочет приторный запах духов. Химчан замирает у двери, услышав из соседней комнаты голос мамы. Та говорит по телефону, и, судя по голосу, пребывает явно не в духе.   
  
— Конечно, я понимаю, что так нельзя... Просто, понимаешь, онни, я не могу до сих пор простить его. Если бы он дал мне тогда сделать аборт, всё сложилось бы иначе. Из нас двоих ребёнка хотел только Ким... Я понимаю, что о покойниках так не говорят, но если бы не его сердоболие, мне бы не приходилось сейчас расплачиваться за ошибку и мучиться от осознания того, что этот… Мой сын отнимает у меня всё. Все мои проблемы только из-за него, я уже не знаю, как от него избавиться. — Щёлкает зажигалка. — Ты же знаешь, я любила его, а ему, видите ли,Химчан приглянулся. Чёрт, онни, мне так плохо. Как же я его ненавижу… Нет, не говорил, я сама догадалась. Это было слишком очевидно…  
  
Дальше он не видит смысла слушать.   
  
Медленно закрывает дверь своей комнаты и сползает по стене, цепляясь пальцами в волосы, мечтая выдрать их с корнем. Слова матери как обухом по голове: она его ненавидит. Всю жизнь ненавидела.   
  
— Ну если ты так хочешь, — со злости рычит он и резко поднимается, хватаясь за стол, не желая наблюдать дрожь в пальцах. Херово, однако.  
  
Химчан достаёт из шкафа дорожную сумку и кидает на кровать, постепенно начиная заполнять её вещами из шкафа.   
  
_Я здесь больше не останусь._  
  
Поверх всех вещей ложится ноутбук и пара тетрадей. Кажется, пришла пора воспользоваться однушкой в Новоне, что оставила ему в наследство бабушка, мамина мама. От университета, конечно, далековато, но ничего не поделаешь — лучше так, чем задыхаться в огромном пентхаусе с мыслями о том, что человек, который добился всего этого, который построил всё это, тебя ненавидит.   
  
Химчан выходит из комнаты и нарывается на тишину. Он не знает, здесь ли ещё Ырим, но встречаться с ней нет никакого желания. Там, внутри, должно всё перегореть и стереться в прах. Прежде, чем он вновь осмелится посмотреть ей в глаза и высказать наболевшее. А пока  ** _гореть_**.   
  
В прихожей по-прежнему стоят туфли матери, так же по-прежнему в его душе тускло.   
  
— И что ты только в ней нашёл, Бан? — Это становится последней фразой, что он произносит в пределах улицы.   
  
~~Внутри не больно~~. Там пусто.   
  
Сумка приятно давит на плечо, тем самым напоминая, что он ещё человек. Как он уже однажды писал в стихах, он сам для себя и твердыня, и резчик***. Только вместо твердыни сейчас липкий пластин.   
  
Добирается он, на удивление,быстро. В кармане ненавистным напоминанием звенят ключи. Телефон вибрирует от обилия новых уведомлений в кармане брюк. Тот за пару месяцев успел натереть контур, словно жирным мелом, с правой стороны. Химчан включает какой-то зубодробящий трек в плеере и идёт, будто уставившись в одну точку. Его счастье, что нет на горизонте человека, в которого можно было бы врезаться. Сколько квартира пустовала? Чуть больше четырёх лет, кажется. В ней пыльно, серо, но светло. На мебели полиэтиленовые чехлы. Видимо, мать хотела избавиться от квартиры, но не успела, узнав о завещании. На верхней полке он находит целое собрание книг, посвящённых эзотерике и восточной философии. Химчан брезгливо смотрит на труды Ошо и думает, что обязательно уберёт их куда подальше.   
  
Он раскрывает все окна и балкон в квартире, принимаясь за уборку. Это помогает унять дрожь в пальцах. Ким для себя решает: пора вернуться в университет. Он никогда не пропускал так много. При мыслях об учёбе первым в его голове всплывает образхмурого и привыкшего, что последнее слово всегда за ним, Бана. Это не вызывает у него отвращения, но раздражение какое-никакое да есть. Почему так, он не понимает. Не может же он злиться на него только из-за оценки: это было бы слишком глупо.   
  
Химчан ловит себя на мысли, что хочет его увидеть.  
  


***

  
  
Она смотрит на то, как он непринужденно говорит со своим другом и смеётся, скользит взглядом выше, к глазам, и на собственных образуются слёзы.  
  
— Тебе же тоже больно, — говорит девушка себе под нос и хлюпает носом, а после прячется за углом, боясь быть пойманной, но неожиданно впечатывается спиной в живую стену.  
  
—Суён?  
  
Она резко оборачивается.Перед ней Чхве Чунхон собственной персоной.   
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Аналогичный вопрос.Хотя, нет, подожди. Ты к парню пришла, верно? Вон тот, кажется, — он указывает на Химчана, и Джойзамечает его нервозность. — Он неплохо читал на слэме.  
  
— Ты лучше, — мямлит девушка, пряча руки в длинных рукавах розового свитера.   
  
В этот момент объект пристального внимания их замечает и прощается с Муном, подходя ближе.   
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Джой?   
  
— Джой? — переспрашивает парень.   
  
— А ты к ней в охранники записался? — усмехается Химчан и, принимая как можно более равнодушный вид, смотрит на сестру. — Так что ты тут делаешь?  
  
— Это... Ты забыл у меня свои конспекты. — Она достаёт из сумки тетрадь и протягивает ему.   
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Я...волнуюсь за тебя. Ты как вообще? Твоя мама...в порядке?   
  
— Да, не волнуйся. — Химчанмнётся. — У меня перерыв через десять минут заканчивается. Вы теперь встречаетесь?  
  
Он натыкается на недоумённый брат Чунхона и чешет затылок. Суён краснеет, закрывая лицо ладонями, скрытыми большими рукавами свитера.   
  
— Ким Химчан, ты придурок, — вздыхает она. — Я натравлю на тебя Минхё.  
Химчан понимает, что поторопился с выводами, и смотрит на одноклассника сестры.   
  
— Иди домой. Твоя мама будет волноваться.   
  
Он разворачивается к ним спиной, видно, собираясь уходить, но и пары шагов не успевает сделать, как голос сестры прибивает его гвоздями к земле.   
  
— А твоя нет. И это не вопрос, Химчан.  
  
— Знаешь, —усмехается он, — даже спорить не буду.  
  
Она отнимает руки от лица и тяжело вздыхает. На мгновение Суён забывает, что рядом стоит парень, в которого она безнадёжно влюблена уже два года.  
  
— Ты невозможен, — срывается она, заставляятЧунхона вздрогнуть. — Тебя вообще можно хоть как-то вывести из себя, Ким Химчан? Сколько в тебе сил сдерживаться, скажи мне? Сколько? — кричит Суён, привлекая к себе внимание других студентов. На ступенях учебного корпуса оборачиваются сразу несколько людей. Среди них он замечает знакомое лицо. У Химчана потеют ладони, и жалкие искры эмоций загораются в глазах. Бан Ёнгук действует на него странным образом.   
  
—Сколько потребуется, — бросает он, не отрывая взгляда от Бана. Их «перепалка» длится, кажется Киму, вечность. Приводит в себя только тяжёлая рука, что ложится ему плечо.   
  
— О, хённим здесь. Ты его знаешь?   
Химчану неприятно от столь близкого контакта, и он спешит выбраться.  
— Наш культуролог. В прошлом семестре вёл у нас этику, — вяло отвечает он и хмурится. Ёнгук по-прежнему смотрит на него.   
  
— Так вот как выглядит «эмпирический мудак», — пространно тянет Суён. — Он смотрит на тебя, братик.   
  
— Братик? — удивлённо мямлит Чунхон.  
  
— Ну не сестра же. С ней всё ясно, допустим. А ты чего сюда притащился?  
  
— А я к нему, — старшеклассник кивает в сторону преподавателя, и тот, кажется, замечает его только сейчас, улыбаясь. Химчан, наконец, отрывается и смотрит на Суён.   
  
— Доберёшься сама?   
  
Суён кивает.  
  
— Я её провожу. Подождёшь меня здесь минут пять?   
  
Чунхон убегает, и Химчантяжело вздыхает.Момент, когда он проходит мимо Бана, входит в его персональную историю. Даже дышать становится легче. Ким Химчан, сам не зная почему, улыбается. Впервые со дня смерти отца.  
  


***

  
  
Кто-то из одногруппников говорит слова сочувствия, советует держаться, а ему только тошно становится. Внутри ни огня, ни света — жалкий их суррогат, что серее и холоднее в разы. Его клонит в сон на лекции по гештальт-психологии, но бойкая старушенция не даёт ему забыться окончательно. Химчан кусает кончик ручки и непроницаемым взглядом смотрит в окно, где дождь царапает асфальт, а закончившие пораньше студенты направляются кто к выходу, кто к жилищному комплексу, прикрываясь сумками, папками и чем только можно.   
  
К четвёртой паре он выжат во всех смыслах. Бредёт по коридору в поисках не то себя, не то смысла жизни, не то — приземлённо и больше похоже на правду — потому, что не знает, куда от всех них спрятаться. Хочется сбежать куда подальше и не слышать этих сожалеющих непонятно о чём голосов. Косятся на него с осторожностью, будто знают наверняка — укусит. Но у Химчана, по правде, и причин толком нет. Последней парой становится его «любимая» культурная антропология, и от этого хочется послать всех и вся. Сил пререкаться уже нет, поэтому он просто садится на задний ряд в гордом одиночестве — Чонопа сегодня нет, и, наверно, это к лучшему. Он спокойно слушает лекцию, и делает вид, что пишет, но его максимумом становятся расцветающие на полях тетради закорючки. Только потом до него начинает доходить, что закорючки превратились в подобие языков пламени, а на всю страницу, поперёк теории, размашистыми буквами написано «СДАЙСЯ». Химчан хмыкает, кусая основание указательного пальца, и переводит взгляд на доску. Бан, упираясь руками о столешницу, глядит прямо на него. Но вместо того, чтобы пристыженно отвести взгляд, Химчан смотрит во все глаза.   
  
**_Опусти голову_** _._  
  
Ёнгук ещё говорит что-то на тему лекции и отворачивается к окну.  
  
— Можете быть свободны.   
  
Вопросов никто не задаёт. Даже по поводу того, что он их отпускает на двадцать минут раньше нужного. Химчан безо всяких намёков понимает, что ему лучше оставаться на месте.   
  
— Что происходит? — наконец спрашивает Ким, когда закрывается дверь за последним студентом.   
  
— Происходят вещи, которые не должны происходить, Химчан, — устало вздыхает он и садится на край стола, впиваясь взглядом в столешницу, как в спасение.   
  
— И это неправильные вещи, но хочешь или нет, их приходится принимать как данность. Как ты после...?   
  
— Терпимо, — пытается быть честным Химчан. Ему кажется, с Ёнгуком иначе нельзя. Тот пусть и не психолог, но видит его насквозь, будто гвоздями забивает одним лишь взглядом. И от осознания этого конкретно херово. Почему именно он, а не кто-то другой, таже Джой, например?   
  
— Ты в деканате ещё не был?   
  
— А должен был?   
  
Ёнгук молчит.  
  
— Не важно. Мама сильно переживает?  
  
— Ей вообще откровенно похер. Так что о её душевном благополучии можешь не волноваться.  
  
— Я о тебе беспокоюсь, а не о ней, — срывается он, не до конца осознавая, что говорит. — Я иногда смотрю на тебя, и самому хочется сдохнуть. Ты не представляешь, как выглядишь со стороны. Никто ещё не задаётся вопросом, почему ты такой бесчувственный?   
  
— Будто это большая проблема, — бормочет Химчан себе под нос, но Ёнгук его прекрасно слышит. — Скажи честно, что такого есть в моей матери, что вы все на неё вешаетесь?  
  
— Когда у нас только начались отношения, мне она казалась одной из самых прекрасных женщин на свете: понимающей, тёплой, ум…  
  
— Понимающей? — усмехается Ким. — Видимо, мы знали разных людей.  
  
— Я не договорил, Химчан. Так что, будь добр, выслушай до конца. Ты сам начал эту тему. Она мне такой  _казалась._ Потом многое изменилось. Я не хочу её осуждать, ведь каждому поступку можно найти объяснение. Мы просто завели друг друга в тупик.Хотя моей вины тут значительно больше.  
  
— Почему? Ещё скажи, что это ты её бросил, а не она тебя.   
  
Ёнгук шумно втягивает воздух, пряча руки в карманах. Неспешно кивая, он смотрит на Кима. Тому хочется истерически рассмеяться, потому что больно. Почему, правда, не понятно. Он не то чтобы не умеет проявлять эмоции адекватно, он просто не имеет на это прав. По его мнению. Его в пору бы назвать психом за такое поведение, но дело вовсе не в этом.   
  
— Тогда почему тытогда ко мне придираешься уже… — Химчан пытается вспомнить, когда всё началось и трётся переносицу, с трудом сдерживаясь. — Год почти? Ты кайф что ли с этого ловишь, Ёнгук? Я бы понял, вымещай ты на мне злость из-за матери, но…почему?   
  
— Ответ тебе не понравится.  
  
— Мне много что не нравится, но это же не повод идти вешаться. Мой отец умер, ародная мать меня ненавидит. Думаешь, есть что-то, что не понравится сильнее, чем это?  
  
— Ырим тебя не ненавидит.   
  
Ёнгук неожиданно меняет местоположение, подходя ближе и садясьвполоборота за парту перед Химчаном.   
  
— Я бы тоже так думал, если бы не услышал всё сам.   
  
Химчан выжидающе смотрит на Бана, ожидая ответа, но что-то ему подсказывает, что ждать придётся долго.   
  
— Многие вещи, что я делаю, нелогичны и неправильны по сути своей, и...  
  
— Вот только без философии, пожалуйста. Говори адекватно: что, как и почему. Я с места не сдвинусь, пока не узнаю причину такого отношения к себе. Гордость у меня ещё есть, поэтому...  
  
— Как ты отреагируешь на то, если я скажу, что мне нравится, когда ты злишься?  
  
— А больше тебе ничего не нравится? — резко говорит он и убирает руки в карманы толстовки и протягивая ноги.  
  
— Как сейчас, — улыбается Ёнгук. — По правде говоря, я не имею в виду одну только злость. Просто вызвать у тебя положительные эмоции куда сложнее, чем отрицательные. Обхожусь малым.  
  
Парень скрипит зубами, и думает, что сейчас самое время врезать БанЁнгуку, но вместе с тем ему хочется посмотреть в его глаза, взгляд которых сейчас бегает по аудитории, избегая его.  
  
— Это не всё. Что ты скрываешь?   
  
— Ничего.   
  
Бан поворачивается к нему всем корпусом и складывает руки на спинке стула. Смотрит, наконец, на Кима, да так, что у того руки потеют и пульс учащается. Химчан нервно сглатывает после этого красноречивого «ничего» и чувствует, как языки пламени лижут грудную клетку. А в центре всего почётное место занимает что-то тёплое. Он стыдливо опускает голову, понимая, что проиграл в этой схватке взглядами, и говорит, слабо кивая в сторону преподавателя:   
  
— Твои поза, жесты и речь говорят об обратном. А ещё ты очень явно демонстрируешь свою нервозность, Бан.   
  
— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, — бормочет он, грустно улыбаясь и вспоминая кое-что из прошлого.   
  


**FLASHBACK**

  
  
— Чем дальше, тем моложе. Мам, ты серьёзно?   
  
Химчан упирается спиной о дверной косяк, замечая на диване в гостиной мать в компании нового ухажёра. Ырим прожигает его взглядом, но Химчану всё равно. Он громко фыркает и мысленно ставит на то, что новые отношение его мамы больше, чем на полгода, не затянутся. Последний ухажёр продержался месяц, а тот, что перед ним, все шесть.   
  
Парень пристально смотрит на мужчину напротив и находит его весьма привлекательным. Он не выглядит прилизанным, как некоторые предыдущие кавалеры матери. Даже взгляд надменным, как у некоторых, не кажется. В своих чёрно-белой рубашке с регланом и простых серых брюках он выглядит...простым. И, зная свою мать, Химчан понимает одно: он не по её части. Совсем.   
  
— Кажется, ты шёл в свою комнату? Так иди.  
  
Химчан поджимает губы, думая, чтобы возразить, чтобы не показаться перед незнакомым человеком маменькиным сынком, но его хватает только на тяжёлый вздох и сдавленный смешок.  
  
— Тебя на работе ещё солдафоном не называют, мам?  
  
— Ким Химчан!  
  
Он поднимает руки, мол, сдаюсь, не начинай только, и уходит к себе в комнату, наивно полагая, что через некоторое время Ырим станет стыдно за своё поведение.   
  


***

  
  
Ёнгук хмурится, следя за Химчаном. Они сидят в гостиной у Кимов, и пока младший с увлечением читает "Космический триггер" Уилсона, Ёнгук ловит себя на мысли, что парень перед ним куда интереснее, чем Ырим. С ней легко, но она для него словно открытая книга, как распутанный клубок ниток, который лучше бы был смотан. Он смотрит на часы, понимая, что до прихода Ырим минут двадцать. Единственное, что он знает об увлечённом парне напротив, так это то, что ему двадцать два, что он сын Ырим, и что, по словам самой женщины, у него несносный характер. Странно, но в последнем Ёнгук сильно сомневается.  
  
— И долго вы будете на меня пялиться? — не выдерживает Химчан и резко захлопывает книгу. — Уходить я не собираюсь, — уже тише добавляет он. — И извиняться за дискомфорт тоже.   
  
Ёнгук улыбается.  
  
— Ты на психолога учишься? — Бан кивает на раскрытую книгу возле Химчана. — Какая часть понравилась больше?   
  
— Про… Вы читали?  
  
— Да, но давно. С философической точки зрения всё кажется логичным, но Уилсон цепляется за частные случаи.   
  
— Даже в части про число 23?  
  
Ёнгук улыбается.  
  
— Там в особенности.  
  
— Кем вы работаете, Ёнгук-ши? Мне даже интересно, где вас мама откопала. Обычно, извините за грубость, она выбирает всяких владельцев отелей и ресторанов.  
  
— Ты так отпугнуть меня пытаешься или что?Компания твоей матери в своё время помогла мне решить один жилищный вопрос. А работаю я на кафедре в одном из университетов.  
  
— Преподаватель?  
  
— Пока просто научный сотрудник, но в следующем году, если повезёт, стану преподавать.   
  
— Кафедра ваша, я так понимаю, гуманитарная?   
  
— Да, философии и гуманитарных наук. Думаю, я не намного старше тебя, так что можешь обращаться ко мне на «ты».  
  
— Насколько ты младше её?  
  
— Мне тридцать один.  
  
— М-м, ну хоть не двадцать пять. На больше просто не выглядишь, хён, — он делает ударение на последнем слове и поднимается с дивана, направляясь на кухню, где звонит телефон. — Да, пап?... С Джой? Эм-м, ладно. До встречи, пусть только наверх не поднимается.  
  
Химчан быстро накидывает куртку на плечи и спешит к выходу. Ёнгук смотрит, как младший куда-то собирается. Ему интересно куда, но признаваться в этом себе он пока не хочет.  
  
— Сказать что-нибудь Ырим?  
  
— Нет, ей всё равно.   
  


***

  
  
Он засматривается на него, и от этого чувствует себя нелепо. Это же неправильно проявлять такой интерес, верно? Ёнгук часто навещает Ырим на дому, даря той цветы и драгоценности, но удовлетворения от своих действий не получает. В итоге он путается в том, что считает правильным, а что нет.  
Химчана он видит редко, и ему кажется, что мало.  
  
Ырим он видит часто, и ему кажется, что он задыхается.   
  
Кажется, БанЁнгук застрял на точке невозврата.   
  
— Выглядишь так, будто тебя сейчас стошнит. — Химчан фыркает, выглядывая из-под обложки очередной научно-популярной книги. На этот раз «48 законов власти» Роберта Грина. Ёнгук знает наверняка: он прочитает её тоже. И вовсе не для того, чтобы быть на одной волне. Он просто уверен в хорошем вкусе Кима.   
  
Ёнгук не отвечает, только хмурится, поджимая губы, а Химчан, пользуясь своими познаниями в психологии, делает свои выводы.  
  


***

  
  
Химчан, пошатываясь, заходит в квартиру, пытаясь быть как можно тише. Он замечает Ёнгука и Ырим сидящими на диване и смотрящими телевизор. Голова женщины покоится на плече Бана, и со стороны эта сцена похожа на идиллию. Ёнгук отрывает свой взгляд от плазмы, замечая, что Химчан пытается не смотреть в их сторону, прячась за тканью капюшона, как мышь в норе.   
  
— Привет, — бросает он сухо и направляется к лестнице. Парень не успевает вовремя спрятать руки в карманах, и Ёнгук замечает, как на костяшках лиловеют синяки. Ырим невозмутима.   
  
Бан быстро встаёт на пути у младшего, хватая того за руку, привлекая, наконец, внимание к сыну Ырим. Химчан шипит, вырываясь, и потирает запястье.  
  
— Полегче никак? — вырывается у него. Ёнгуктянет капюшон вниз, и ему представляется весьма болезненная картина: у Химчана губы разбиты в кровь, бровь рассечена, а под правым глазом желтеет синяк размером с теннисный мячик.   
  
— Кто тебя так?   
  
Химчан делает шаг назад, вновь накидывая капюшон серой толстовки на голову. Он понимает, что боится смотреть на мать, что подходит слева. Его будто загоняют в угол. Силясь, он всё же поднимает голову и смотрит на Ёнгука.  
  
— На нас с Муном напали какие-то отморозки.   
  
Ёнгук шумно втягивает воздух.  
  
— Ты в больнице был?   
  
— Я отлежусь и приду в норму, — отмахивается он и хочет уйти, но его тутже тянут за кофту и бьют наотмашь. На щеке остаются следы тонких пальцев.   
  
— Где ты шляешься, что на тебя нападают?! — кричит женщина, а Химчану кажется, что мир уходит из-под ног. Внутри тлеют остатки гордости и обиды. Он позорно опускает голову и нервно сглатывает. Сжимает волю в кулак и опускает голову, нервно усмехаясь. — Отвечай мне.  
  
Она тянет руку, но Ёнгук её перехватывает.   
  
— Ты перегибаешь палку, Ырим, — произносит он хрипло.  
  
— Но я...  
  
У Химчана больше нет сил бороться, и он сбегает в свою комнату, негромко, но резко хлопая дверью.   
  
Он ненавидит себя за ту ненависть к матери, которой не должно быть. Он давит её в себе подобно асфальтоукладчику, давящему грунт, и пытается совладать с эмоциями. Так не должно быть.   
  
Это неправильно.   
  
Через неделю он узнает, что Ёнгук и Ырим расстались, и молча кивнёт головой, осознавая, что ни одна из сторон в этом союзе не одержала победы.   
  


**FLASHBACK** ******END**

  
  
Руки тянутся к сигарете, но Химчан просто хлопает себя по карману, успокаивая себя тем, что это не надолго.  
  
— Ты неправ. Я совершенно тебя не знаю. Херово это, понимаешь?   
  
Ёнгук соглашается и смотрит вниз. Глаза падают на вернувшиеся на стол руки парня. Хочется прикоснуться, очень сильно. Но нельзя. Его могут понять не так.  
  
— Мы топчемся на мёртвой точке, — продолжает он. — Я могу задать немного провокационный вопрос?  
  
— Кажется, раньше ты не спрашивал разрешения для такого. — Ёнгук смахивает упавшие на лоб пряди тёмных волос и ожидает всего, что угодно.  
  
— Какого рода чувства ты ко мне испытываешь?   
  
Мир обоих, кажется, сжимается до размеров скорлупы грецкого ореха. Для Химчана задать подобный вопрос напрямую уже сродни подвигу, для Ёнгука же всё... Сложно.  
Он потирает лоб большим и указательным пальцами, смотря лишь на покрытую лаком поверхность парты.Всё вокруг зависает в режиме архивации, а в головереплеем звучат семь простых слов.   
  
— Что ты хочешь услышать?  
  
Он смотрит ему прямо в глаза, нервно сглатывая. Химчан лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Отвечать вопросом на вопрос — прерогатива психологов, а не философов, БанЁнгук. Я не хочу разводить психодраму с дальнейшим шерингом для выяснения каких-то проблем. Давай уже покончим с недосказанностью. Я хочу услышать правду, какой бы она не была.  
  
Химчан смотрит прямо ему в глаза, и его прибивает к стулу от такого взгляда. Слишком многое написано на лице — настолько, что, кажется, слова излишни. Но они сами гейзером рвутся наружу.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.   
  
Его сердце не ухает вниз и не разрывается на части — прелюдия затянулась. Но стучит оно сильно, без единого ритма.   
  
Удар. Пауза. Удар. Удар.   
Пауза. Удар. Пауза.  
  
Его любят. Эта мысль набатом бьёт в висок, чуть ли не доводя до истерики. Химчан слабо улыбается, кусая щёку, не зная, как совладать с собой.  
  
— Спасибо, — он усмехается. Но больше не из-за раздражения, а от саднящего меж рёбер чувства, названия которому он пока дать не может. — Правда, спасибо.  
  
— И ты не считаешь это отвратительным? — вырывается у него прежде, чем он успевает подумать.  
Он отрицательно качает головой, скрепляя руки в замок.   
  
— Отвратительно то, что я не знаю, что тебе на это ответить. Мне нужно время, чтобы разобраться в себе.  
  
Ёнгук кивает, хотя внутри всё сверкает подобно оголённым проводам. То, что Химчана это не отвратило, уже многое для него значит.   
  


***

  
  
Химчан сидит с мамой Джой на их кухне и держит двумя руками синюю чашку со сколом на ручке. Он греет руки о горячую поверхность, не притрагиваясь пока к чаю. Ёнджон заправляет выбившуюся из пучка прядь за ухо, неловко кусает губы и отодвигает свою чашку в сторону.   
  
«Пей, а то улун остынет» и «Как вы?» звучат почти в унисон. Химчан кашляет и делает первый глоток.  
  
— Так как вы?   
  
— Нормально, — отмахивается женщина и ставит блюдце в раковину. — Меня беспокоит Суён. Она в последнее время почти не вылезает из комнаты. Вся комната в каких-то стихах. Раньше она увлекалась этим не так болезненно. Суён безустанно ходит на эти ваши поэтри-слэмы. Я боюсь за неё. А если она свяжется с плохой компанией? Я же не знаю, кто там у вас… Она ведь ещё ребёнок совсем и легко поддаётся влиянию.   
  
— Я проконтролирую, чтобы с ней ничего не случилось.   
  
— Спасибо, ты, правда, многое для нас делаешь, пусть и не должен.  
  
— Знаете, аджумма, у нас с Суён один отец и разные матери, но иногда мне кажется, что одна. Вы очень добры ко мне.   
  
Ёнджон кивает.   
  
— Я слышала, ты нашёл работу?   
  
— Да, в библиотеке возле дома.  
  
— Разве рядом с вашим домом есть библиотеки? — удивляется женщина и включает воду. Со спины она выглядит слабой, но Химчан видит в ней тот самый невидимый стержень, на который нанизываются одна за другой человеческие проблемы.   
  
— Я съехал от матери. Моя бабушка в своё время оставила мне квартиру и... В общем, я больше не живу там. Да и район у меня потише Каннама будет.— он слабо улыбается, — Суён скоро вернётся?  
  
— Она со своим парнем пошла гулять в парк. Обещала вернуться к восьми.   
  
— У неё появился парень?  
  
— Странно, что она тебе об этом не рассказала. Они учатся в одном классе.  
  
— Тогда я, кажется, знаю, кто это.   
  
— Мне начинать переживать?   
  
— Не стоит. Думаю, она в надёжных руках.   
  


***

  
  
Он пишет стихи. Много. За одну неделю он исписывает вдоль и поперёк сорокавосьмилистовую тетрадь, иногда делая это на работе, иногда по дороге домой. Строчки, пускай временами не идеально срифмованные, ложатся одна на другую. Химчан пишет не для слэма — больше для себя. Пытается разобраться в себе сквозь призму лирики и понимает: признаваться себе труднее всего. С момента их разговора с Ёнгуком проходит месяц. Огонь от противоречий внутри не угасает, но света и тепла по-прежнему не наблюдается. Пока одни люди ставят в противовес огню воду, он контрастирует со светом. Химчан понимает, что  **огонь**  внутри него есть ни что иное как желание бороться, а  **свет**  — желание жить. Он утопает в череде символов, кинутых вскользь фраз и собственных противоречий, наконец разбирается в собственных чувствах, проблемах и желаниях, но становится только сложнее.   
В конце концов, Химчан решает поставить во всём этом точку и мысленно обводит завтрашний день в календаре как важный. Завтра он, наконец, всё закончит.  
  


**~~Ему просто нужен триггер.~~ **

  
  
Первой его план нарушает Суён, которая тащит его на очередной слэм. В этот раз рядом с ней Чунхон, который в минуты споров произносит больше слов, чем Химчан за всю жизнь, и Йери, любящая говорить невпопад, но всегда очень остро. Последняя смеётся громко до начала слэма, будто охмелевшая, и прячет голову в волосах Джой.  
  
— Я покрасилась в более дьявольский рыжий,стала больше болтливой и меньше молчащей, реже дома бывала, гулять стала чаще.Эскалаторами целовалась с парнями...****  
  
— Тебя понесло, дорогая моя, — выносит свой вердикт Джой и даёт младшей щелбан. Йери смеётся, но Химчану на мгновенье кажется, что этот смех выжат защитой.   
  
Её не понесло, чуть не срывается у него с губ. Срывается.   
  
Йери смотрит удивлённо, а Чунхон недовольно фыркает, бормоча что-то о том, что он никогда не любил «мозгоправов». Джой отворачивается в сторону сцены, делая вид, что не слышала ни одного, ни второго.   
  
На сцену поднимается девушка, что, кажется, сбежала из двадцатых годов прошлого века. В глаза бросается нитка жемчуга, обмотанная вокруг хрупкой шеи. Она стучит по микрофону, имитируя бит сердца.   
  
Удар. Удар. Пауза.   
Удар. Удар. Пауза.  
  


Устала от этой в стихах червоточины.

 

Я могла бы стать прекрасной дочерью, другом, женой,

 

а в прочем, мне просто бы слиться с этой ночной тишиной

 

и шагом отточенным медленно накрывать вас всех с головой,

 

чем в эту тетрадь пытаться выхаркать что-нибудь.

  
  
Ему это знакомо. Очень.  
  


От этих строк не вздымается грудь,

 

от них не разверзаются небеса

 

и не дрожат голоса.

 

Я их завещаю всем тем, у кого тонка взлетная полоса и грубые руки.

 

_Я тут наизнанку себя не от скуки,_

 

_просто порой ночные звуки режут сознание без ножа._

  
  
Правда — она как нож. Режет, кромсает, рубит на корню, лишая опоры.   
  


Чем ты старше, тем солёней душа и тяжелее веки.

 

Я могла бы стать прекрасной дочерью, другом, женой,

 

но прежде неплохо бы стать хотя б человеком*****.

  
  
Зрители громко аплодируют, а Химчан будто примерзает ко стулу. Ты всё принимаешь близко к сердцу, нараспев произносит подсознание.   
  
В себя он приходит только благодаря уходу Йери. Та исчезает между рядов, утирая слёзы с щёк.   
  
— Что с ней?  
  
— Оклемается. Не волнуйся по этому поводу, — бурчит Чунхон, откидываясь на неудобную спинку стула. — Она просто влюбилась в эту девушку, — он кивает на сцену. — Проблемы принятия себя. Все дела. Суён, ты пойдёшь?   
Она кивает.  
  
— Ты будешь выступать? — удивляется Химчан. Джой кивает, перемещая сумку с колен на стол. Так, он понимает, она воздвигает щит, давая понять, что не особо настроена на разговор. Суён, тонко сжав губы, листает телефон, пытаясь занять хоть чем-то пальцы.   
Химчан смотрит на уже спустившуюся со сцены девушку. Та грустным взглядом провожает Йери, мотая бусины по нити туда и обратно.  
  
— Она уже не в первый раз выступает, — понимает он, вспоминая лицо брюнетки.  
— Вэнди начала чуть раньше меня, — скучным голосом произносит Чунхон, помешивая соломинкой газировку в стакане. — Она…необычная. Как из прошлого века, но не старомодная.  
  
— Я заметил.  
  
Суён резко поднимается и идёт к сцене, когда на ней уже готовится изливать душу другой выступающий.   
  
— Что с ней?  
  
— Нервы, — отмахивается Чунхон. — Я тоже себя так чувствовал в самом начале, а потом затянуло, правда, я больше не по слэмам.  
  
— А по чему?  
  
— Да так, рэп читаю в клубе своего знакомого. Просто, хён, тут такая штука... Поэзией сейчас мало кого можно впечатлить, а о морали и проблемах хочется говорить так, чтобы тебя услышали. Тут дело не в наличие крутого бита, просто вкусы, не более.   
Химчан согласно кивает и неожиданно у него появляется ощущение, что на него кто-то смотрит. Он оборачивается, но в сумраке зала сложно разглядеть столы, что уж говорить о людях на дальних местах.  
  
Парень, стоящий на сцене, выглядит уверенно. Бросает матом через слово, но бросает метко, в самое ядро. У него точка кипения собрана на языке и ядовитыми фразами будто давится. Химчан представляет, что было бы, наложи на эти слова хороший бит, и понимает, что песня могла бы стать культовой, в стиле того же Мэд Клауна.   
После того, как парень разбил её в пух и прах, на сцену поднимается Джой. Девушка облизывает губы и смотрит куда угодно, только не на брата с Чунхоном.   
  
— Эм-м, всем привет. Меня зовут Суён, но один человек любит называть меня Джой, — она неловко улыбается, — Говорит, что я для него радость, — жуёт нижнюю губу, силясь сама с собой. Голос дрожит и вовсе не из-за страха сцены. — Я бы хотела рассказать одну историю, нет, даже дать совет. Одному прекрасному человеку, который значит для меня слишком много, но, видимо, он плохо понимает это. Знаете, обычно тут, —она тычет в пол, — говорят о собственной боли, и я понимаю этих людей. Самой порой невыносимо, но эти слова не о моей боли.  
  
Свет над сценой гаснет — остаётся лишь небольшой участок света, как ареол. Она шумно выдыхает, орошая шумом микрофон.  
  


«свет, пробивающий тьму.   
близость, разделенная навечно.   
что ты видишь?  
не промахивайся.   
выбирай свои правила.  
не слушай советов.   
прежде чем быть, посчитай до десяти. ».

  
  
В её голосе слышится надлом, треск, как ткани, души. Она делает паузу, чтобы вдохнуть порцию воздуха, и смаргивает влагу с глаз.  
  


[свет пробивающий тьму.близость, разделенная на вечно. что ты видишь?]  
себя главным героем. кристаллизируешься.   
вдыхаешь кровью, обесчестив свободу. ты можешь.  
мы такие. когда расчет дороже сути.

  
  
Суён сглатывает слёзы, становится громче.  
  


[не промахивайся.]   
когда карабкаешься на стену.руками голыми. не смея выдохнуть.  
когда губы в кровь, когда солнце тускло. когда хочется все затоптать. свое.  
густо выблевать « **я еще чувствую** »

  
  
На последних словах она срывается, почти крича.  
  


[выбирай свои правила.]  
сделай себя главным героем.спасителем галактики.  
резко, чтобы скулы в лоскуты. кричи, громче громкого.  
разрывайся. рви душу на части. на куски. в пазлы раскладывай.

  
Затихает. 

[не слушай советов.]  
и,   
прежде чем стать, представь что ты уже был******.

  
  
На последний словах девушка наконец-то смотрит на Химчана. На лицах обоих слёзы, и окончательное принятие неизбежного.  
  
Теперь  ** _свет_**  переполняет его, будто он грёбаный плутоний в темноте. Химчан не знал, что вместе со  ** _светом_**  приходит и боль.   
  
Не дожидаясь, когда сестра спустится со сцены, он встаёт и выбегает из зала, привлекая к себе внимание посторонних. А Суён стоит на сцене и улыбается сквозь слёзы, сама не понимая, почему.   
  
Он выбегает из клуба, медленно съезжая вниз по стене, и стирает с лица следы своего позора.  
  


**FLASHBACK**

  
  
Он падает, разбивая ноги, будучи шестилетним ребёнком. И естественно плачет.  
  
Сзади кто-то хватает за шкирку.  
  
— Ты что, девчонка? Какого хрена ты плачешь? Разнылся тут. Иногда мне кажется, что у меня не сын, а дочь, мерзкое отродье! Плачут только девочки, запомни это. — Она больно толкает его на садовую плитку и зовёт свою мать, чтобы та шла помогать. — Ненавижу тебя, чёртова ошибка, одни проблемы от тебя только! Быстро вытирай сопли и иди помогай бабушке.  
Мальчик хлюпает носом от боли в коленях и где-то ещё. Но где, он пока понять не может.  
  


**FLASHBACK END**

  
  
Она учила его сдерживать себя и презирала любое проявление эмоций. Вот он и давил, таща из себя клещами все элементарные радости и боли. А потом даже перестал замечать, что ведёт себя со всеми сухо, будто последний эгоист, будто всё человеческое чуждо.  
Химчан сглатывает слёзы и кусает ребро ладони, потому что не должен. Это не правильно. Она его так научила. Учила не плакать и постоянно  ** _опускать голову_**. Мама.   
Внутри всё сдавливает тисками. Наконец там равное соотношение огня и света — желания бороться и желания жить.   
  
Гегель говорил о противоположностях, о том, что одно нереально без другого. Пока одни видят войну и связь огня с водой, у него  ** _свет_**  выбивает этот самый  ** _огонь_** , замещая воду. И от этого больно до одури и спазмов в груди.   
  
— Выпей. — Он поднимает голову и встречается с хмурым взглядом Бан Ёнгука, что протягивает ему бутылку воды.   
  
Химчан без колебаний её принимает. Делает большой глоток. Шмыгает носом.  
  
— Что ты здесь забыл?   
  
— Испугался, что ты с собой что-нибудь сделаешь после услышанного. У тебя хорошая сестра, — улыбается он сразу и позволяет себе вольность взлохматить волосы Химчана. — Ты выглядишь мило, когда не пытаешься корчить из себя колючего ежа.  
  
Химчан смотрит на него исподлобья и тут же отворачивается, замечая в его глазах что-то такое, что нельзя назвать жалостью или обеспокоенностью. Там что-то сродни уверенности, но и то не она.   
  
— И давно ты... — он кивает в сторону клуба, отпивая ещё воды. Он больше не плачет, но на душе всё равно херово.   
  
— Да. Тебя я тоже слышал.  
  
— Блядство, — шипит Химчан, закрывая лицо руками, вдавливая пальцами глазные яблоки. — Значит, ты слышал.  
  
— У тебя хорошо получилось. Немного по-философски.  
  
— Это единственный критерий, по которому ты можешь судить?  
  
— Хм, дай подумать. Нет.  
  
— Оно и видно. Я заходил в деканат на днях. — Химчан шмыгает носом, — Почему я не в курсе пересдачи по этике, по которой у меня странным образом вышло «отлично»?  
  
— Это была моя глупость, мне её и исправлять, — он делает паузу. — Как ты?  
  
Химчан поднимается с земли, оттряхивая джинсы от невидимой грязи, и спокойно выдыхает:  
  
— Лучше, чем раньше. И это правда.   
Химчан подходит к Бану слишком близко и неожиданно кладёт голову ему на плечо, заставляя недоумевать.  
  
—Что ты...  
  
— Стой так. — Ким закрывает глаза и, чтобы не упасть, хватается за рукава рубашки Бана. От Ёнгука пахнет пряным одеколоном, дорогим табаком и нагретой на солнце кожей. Химчан слушает его биение сердца и чувствует, как гулко оно бьётся.   
  


_«Пытаясь убедить себя и других, что ты ничего не чувствуешь, что тебя ничего не трогает, что тебе_ _срать_ _на окружающих, что тебе проще_ _заморачиваться_ _по мелочам, чем по_ _большим проблемам, т_ _ы как бы становишься противоречием, потому что этот человек, что тебя бесит, вытаскивает из тебя то самое, твоё настоящее»_

  
  
Удар. Удар. Пауза. Удар.   
Вдох. Выдох.   
  
А после пытается прислушаться к собственному.  
  
Удар. Удар. Пауза. Удар.  
Вдох. Выдох.  
  
Почти в унисон с погрешность в долю секунды.   
  
Химчан теряет счёт времени. Ёнгук, кажется, тоже. Ким поднимает голову, отрываясь от Бана, и тому становится холоднее от разрыва контакта. Но тепло всё ещё осязаемо.  
  
— Я...хочу попробовать, — неловко говорит он и переводит взгляд с Ёнгука на свои кеды. — Построить отношения с тобой.  
  
— Прости? — удивляется Ёнгук, думая, что его сейчас разыгрывают.  
Химчан сдавленно выдыхает и вновь хватается за его плечи, сжимая. Обветренные тонкие губы касаются губ Ёнгука. Поцелуй выходит смазанным и грубым. Инициатива исходит от Химчана, что уже само по себе уму непостижимо. Ёнгук отвечает лишь чуть погодя, притягивая парня к себе за поясницу. Им обоим нравится это противостояние. Битва за первенство. У Химчана внутри и на кончике языка какая-то сумасшедшая концентрация огня и света, но ни одной связной мысли в голове.  
  
Любить Бан Ёнгука сложно. Он мужчина, к тому же его преподаватель. Но в то же время любить его приятно до красного марева перед глазами и тёплых искр внутри.   
  
— Так понятнее? — спрашивает Химчан, оторвавшись.  
  
Ёнгук неуверенно кивает, по-прежнему находясь всвоего рода трансе.   
  
— Это твоё решение? — звучит у него неуверенно.  
  
— Да. Я хотел поговорить с тобой завтра, после пар, по поводу всего этого, но мне, видимо, противопоказано строить планы. Честно, принять себя оказалось труднее, чем принять чувства к тебе. Мне было сложно. Это реально сложно, Ёнгук.  
  
Пауза. Удар.  
  
Его прорывает.   
  
Химчан цепляется за него, как за спасательный круг, шепча что-то неразборчивое. Принимать себя действительно сложно, больно и порой противно. Но только не в его случае. Противно принимать такое отношение матери, казалось бы, самого близкого человека, но себя принимать не противно. Сложно и трудно. Но не противно.  
  
Ёнгук вдыхает травянистый запах с его волос, крепче сжимает в объятьях и дышит спокойно.  
  
Удар. Удар. Пауза.  
Расслабление. Сжатие.  
Удар. Удар.   
  


Свет сдерживает огонь.

  
  


Огонь не кажется врагом.

  
  


Общий симбиоз.

  
  


Катарсис.

  
  


 

 

 

 

_Становится легче._

 

 

  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
* — Катя Батушан «Переслушать, выплюнуть, высмеять»  
** — Юлия Гридасова «Чувство – основа»  
*** —отсылка к стихотворению Стефании Даниловой «Город»  
**** — отсылка к стихотворению Стефании Даниловой «Исповедь»  
***** — Катя Батушан «Червоточина»  
****** — настя чаплин «прежде, чем» 


End file.
